The Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess
by MissDoodle
Summary: Link is the chosen hero destined to save the light and the twilight. And through out all hardships, the letters from a mysterious traveler keep him on his toes.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of the rushing water filled my ears as the last lights of day disappeared over the mountains. The wind blew gently through the tall evergreen trees as twilight set in over the land. Twilight has always been a sorrow some time of day, as the darkness of the night set in, depressing the ground in it's golden and purple light, that wasn't really light at all. And yet, it was my favorite time of day, twilight was so beautiful and unlike anything else. It was as if the goddess was painting the sky. Basking in the twilight has always relaxed me after a hard working day at the ranch, or working with Rusl.

Rusl was a good friend of mine, like a father to me. He taught me how to use a sword to defend the village, as I was the oldest of the children, being 17 years of age. He has taught me how to fish, how to ride on horseback, how to hunt. All my life skills I owe to this worn down man. Rusl was a strong jawed man, with kind eyes, and a constant tiredness that hung around him. He was built leanly, from his younger years, his skin was tanned from days spent fishing and helping his son, Collin, with the things he has already taught me. Rusl is the kind of man I want to be.

Rusl groaned as he set the last bit of wood onto Epona, my loyal horse who whinnied at him. The chestnut horse then nosed his back, as if telling him to go sit down and rest. I laughed, far too hard. Rusl sighed, gave Epona a carrot and hobbled tiredly over to me and sat down. We stayed silent, just listening to the nature around us. I liked being able to just sit with Rusl, not talking, but still comfortable. It was my favorite thing about spending time with him.

"Link.." His voice was gruff and wise, and shook me from my thoughts. "Do you ever feel a strange sadness as dusk falls?" He said softly.

I stayed silent, understanding, but also not. Twilight was a sad time, but only if you made it so.

"They say it's the only time when our world intersects with theirs…the only time we can feel the lingering regrets of the spirits who have already left our world." Rusl sighed, his shoulders tensing up as he looked out to the spring before us. "I think that is why loneliness always provides the hour of twilight."

Rusl sighed once again, and was quiet. He was going to get to something important, I could tell. He always said something rather profound before he needed to say something of great significance. I looked to him intently, waiting for his next word to start floating in the air.

"Enough of sadness…" he started. "Link, I have a favor to ask of you. I was supposed to be the one to deliver a special gift to the royal family of Hyrule the day after tomorrow, I do realise the the mayor appointed this task to me but..would you go in my stead?" He asked, placing a strong familiar hand on my shoulder. "You have never been to Hyrule right?"

I shook my head. I've never been outside of the Ordon village before. Faron woods has always been off limits to everyone as it was far too dangerous. Only Rusl has been allowed to open the gates and go inside, and that's only because when I was younger, I managed to sneak in there and get hurt pretty badly. The Ordon province is small, and wooded, only consisting of Ordon village itself, an entrance to Hyrule field, and the entrance to Faron woods. No one in the past 20 years has _ever_ gone outside of the province. We trade with the neighboring village, Kakariko, but they bring the goods to us, as the only horse we have is Epona.

Rusl smiled, "The kingdom of Hyrule is vastly diverse," he begun nostalgically. "There is a huge palace, and surrounding that palace is castle town, a community far bigger that our tiny village." He was staring off into the distance watching the fairies in the spring dance on the water, remembering his time spent traveling. "And beyond the palace and castle town is the rest of the world that was created for us. You are old enough now, you should look upon it all with your own eyes." Rusl stood, the bones in his knees creaking with each movement. "It's getting late. We should head back home. Don't worry, Link. I will talk to the Mayor about this matter first thing tomorrow." He said grasping Epona's reins. I stood and followed suit. And we walked quietly to the village as the hour of twilight fell and night arose with its quiet footsteps, covering the land and ending the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn was upon us, sunlight streaming through the windows and planks of wood in my cozy tree house. The birds chirped softly and the sound of nature surrounded me as I ate my breakfast. The famous Kakariko sourdough tasted amazing as usual, even more so because it was my last loaf. The Hyrule mail man, whose name I can not remember, brought a letter to Mayor Bo with the last goods shipment. Kakariko was no longer going to be trading with us, or anyone for that matter. He didn't say why, he gave everyone their mail, wished us luck and left. Everyone was devastated when Mayor Bo read it out to everyone. Everyone was so devastated because they were our _only_ trading partner. The Zoras, too far north, and castle town being the more industrial of all the provinces. We were in trouble and everyone knew it. Tough times were ahead of us.

I poured myself more of the _Castle Town green tea_ that Rusl got me for my 17th birthday, which was just last week. I hope this lasts until Im 40. It tastes like a warm summery day. Sunshiny and sweet. I took a warming sip, and felt as it trickled down my throat and warmed my stomach. It was a peaceful morning, and I was thoroughly enjoyed every second.

"HEY LINK." A loud, strong voice called to me, startling me from my peaceful mood. I looked out the window to see Fado, the village rancher. He was a very tall man, muscularly built from days herding goats. His skin was deep, as if he was made of Kakariko dark chocolate. "The goats are giving me grief today. I know today is your day off but do you mind helping today?" He called up with a smile. I nodded starting to head down, but Fado called to my attention once more.

"Hey uh...where's Epona?" he asked, scratching the back on his thick neck. I looked out the window, at the little groove that I usually kept my trusty stead, but she was not there, nor was she nibbling on the grass. Illia must have taken her. _God damn she's my horse Illia._ I just about turned my house upside down looking for my sandals, shoving them on my feet and rushing out my door. I told Fado I'd meet him at the ranch in a little bit. I looked at the entrance to the path that lead to Hyrule field and Faron woods.

I walked it slowly, taking in the shady hood of the green trees, and the sound of singing birds. Ordon province was very beautiful, rural and calm. Every once and awhile we got travelers looking for a place to relax. And Castle town soldiers looking for some peace. Sometimes we got people who got attacked on the fields. Sometimes we couldn't save them. My little village is very isolated now that I think about it.

As I neared the Ordon spring, I could hear a soft voice speaking to someone. I voice was airy and wise and sweet. Comforting. I heard Epona stomping in the water playfully, and the voice giggling. I reached the gate and was greeted with the sight of Illia. I smiled as she reacxhed up to stroke my horse's muzzle softly. Illia was a small girl, skinny with small hips and breasts, with clothing that hugged her body. She never wore shoes. " _Why wear shoes when you can wriggle your toes in the grass?"_ She is a free spirit. Illia had brown, silvery hair. It was hard to describe given that it was such a unique color. She had bright green eyes that contrasted against her pale grey skin, and a smile that lit up the world. She was wading in the shallow water, petting Epona with a loving smile. Illia was humming a made up tune as she turned to face me. She smiled. I smiled back.

"Hi Link," She said in her soft timid voice. "I uh..washed Epona for you. For your journey.." she shyly. It was no secret that she fancied me. And I fancied her as well. She was the only other girl in the village who's my age, and she's amazing. Funny, smart, compassionate, beautiful. But...we have yet to become an item. We're both far too shy to admit our feelings to each other. Rusl says if I care about her, I have to " _Man up and tell her! If you can calmly fight of bokoblins, you can ask her out."_

I smiled at Illia and nodded to her. She twiddled her thumbs and blushed. Seeing her blush always made my heart quicken a little, she was..cute when she blushed. The way her cheeks and nose turned a rosy pink and made her look so...innocent. Just like she was.

"Well..I need to head over to the Ranch...So..I'll be taking Epona." I said quietly. I didn't like talking much. "Thank you for washing Epona for me.." I added. Illia smiled and waved me off as I rode Epona to the Ranch.


End file.
